Our Destiny
by lilmickey2008
Summary: As they prepare for the arrival of their child, Michael and Miley decide not to reveal the gender of the baby to their friends and family. Of course, the friends and family are not too keen on waiting...
1. Final Doctor's Appointment

**AN: Well, this story is going to focus on the birth of Miley and Michael's child. It will feature bits and pieces of the past, and it will be kind of funny, because of the way it will end. Well, here you go. **

**Chapter One: Final Doctor's Appointment**

_This is real. This is really happening. _Michael thought. Michael could only stare as the doctor ran the monitor over Miley's growing belly. Michael held his fiancee's hand as they both looked at the monitor. Michael and Miley shared a look as the clear image and outline appeared on the screen.

"See? There is your child." The doctor said. Michael carefully broke the grip that Miley had on his hand, and stared at the screen. Miley could only quietly stare at the screen that was before them, and she took note about the reaction that Michael had at seeing their child before them.

"This is my child." Michael said quietly. Miley knew that Michael was barely holding back tears. She barely could, and Miley knew for a fact that Michael was trying to hold back tears.

This was real. Miley and Michael were going to be parents.

* * *

"So, what do we think?" Robby Ray asked Charles. Charles and Robby Ray were at Robby Ray's home, anxiously waiting for Michael and Miley to come back from the doctor's office. Charles and Robby Ray were waiting for news on the baby's sex, wondering if it was going to be a boy or girl.

"I say a girl." Charles said. "I hope that it is a girl. Our family is primarily boys, so he might be having a girl."

"I think that it is going to be a little boy." Robby Ray said. "It's gonna be a boy, I know for sure about that."

"How do you know that for sure?" Charles asked him.

"My first child was a boy, so my first grandchild is going to be a boy. It's statistics." Robby Ray said with the upmost certainty.

Charles peeked out of the window, and saw Michael and Miley pull up. Michael helped Miley out of the car, and helped her up to the front door. Robby Ray opened the door, and helped his pregnant daughter inside. Michael and Miley took a seat on the couch.

"So?" Charles asked Michael.

"So what?" Michael asked his brother.

"Don't play, what are you guys having?" Robby Ray asked, not playing around the issue at hand.

Miley pulled out a manilla envelope, and held it in her hand.

"We decided that we are going to wait for the birth to figure out what the gender of the child is going to be." Miley said. Charles and Robby Ray shared a look, and looked back at the couple.

"Really?" Charles said. "You are going to wait until the birth to find out if this is a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, we are." Michael said. Michael could tell that Charles was literally resisting the urge to beat his own head against the wall after hearing that.

Michael and Miley said their goodbyes, and Michael took Miley home so that she could rest. The minute that they were out of view, Robby Ray turned to Charles.

"Michael and Miley are messing with us." Charles said. "They both are totally messing with us."

"Well, it is only going to be a little while longer before we know. We can wait." Robby Ray said.

"Crap. I have to tell Marie about this." Charles said.

"Wait, what does she think Miley is having?" Robby Ray asked him.

"A boy." Charles said. Charles was already on his phone texting his sister in Saint Louis, Missouri. Charles waited for a minute, and then she texted him back.

"Wow." Charles laughed.

"What did she say?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Well, I am going to try to keep it clean. She does not want to hear that, she demands an answer." Charles said. "So, I am not going to be talking to her for a little while."

"Okay." Robby Ray said. "Man, this wait is going to be murder."

"On us, or them?" Charles asked Robby Ray.

"Honestly? Both." Robby Ray said, with a laugh.

* * *

Michael and Miley were back home, and Michael helped her get into bed so that she can rest. Michael sat on his side of the bed until she was asleep, and exited the room to so that Miley could sleep in peace. Once Michael exited the bedroom, and entered the kitchen, he saw the envelope that contained the gender of their child. Michael stared at the envelope, and back in the direction of the bedroom where Miley was sleeping. Back and forth he looked between the envelope and the bedroom, wondering if he should look inside, or leave it alone.

_What would Miley know? _Michael thought, as his curiousity got the better of him. Michael had the envelope in his hand, and just as he was about to open the envelope...

"Put it down." Miley called from the bedroom. Michael snapped his head towards the bedroom in astonishment. How in the hell did she know what he was doing? Pregnant, Michael thought. Still, not wanting to make her mad, he sat down the envelope, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He did want to know whether or not if he was going to be a father of a boy or girl. Miley wanted to wait, however, and Michael knew that the wait was driving everyone crazy, but not Miley.

"This is going to be hell..." Michael moaned to himself as he turned on the tv to watch it. Then a thought came into his mind. He flipped opened the cellphone he had, and hit the speed dial on his phone.

"David? It's me, I need a favor." Michael said.

* * *

**AN: Well, that is the first chapter. The next chapter, Miley's decision for privacy is going to drive everyone crazy, including some friends and family...**


	2. The Baby Shower

**AN: In the first chapter, we knew that the gender of the child was revealed, but not made publicly known, and everyone will be trying to figure out what the gender of the child will be. Especially friends and family.**

**Chapter Two: The Baby Shower**

"You want me to what?" David said into the receiver of his cellphone. Michael stepped outside to talk to his New York friend, making sure that Miley did not hear him talking on the phone.

"When you and Alex come out here for the baby shower, I want you to read her mind to find out what we are having." Michael said.

"Mike, listen to me, are you even sure that Miley even knows?" David asked him. "Maybe she doesn't even know the gender, and this is a waste of time."

"David, I really want to know." Michael whined. David laughed, and calmed his friend down.

"Mikey boy, listen. She will be having the baby in a little while, so just wait until then, okay?" David asked.

"Okay. Fine." Michael sighed.

"Good, I will see you when we get out there." David said, bidding Michael a farewell, and then hanging up. Michael sighed, and sat on the steps of the apartment building he lived in.

It was going to be a fun few days, that was for sure.

* * *

Almost a few days later, David and Alex arrived in California for Miley's baby shower. Of course, their had to be a set up for the party, and they helped out of course. By they, that usually meant that David had to lend a hand. When Oliver and Lilly came over, Alex, Lilly, and Miley told their men how to set up the party, where to put everything, and how exactly to do everything.

"This...this is hard work..." Oliver said, out of breath as he and David helped him move the couch out of the way.

"Shut up, and help me move this damn thing." David said. David was a little taken aback by how heavy the couch was.

"Michael, why is this couch so heavy?" David asked. Michael was moving tables around and setting everything up on his own in the kitchen.

"Because there is a built in bed in there." Michael answered. "You slept on that thing around Thanksgiving. How could you forget that?"

"I still didn't think it would be heavy." David answered.

"Come on, let's just do this." Oliver said, pulling the couch as the doorbell rang. Michael moved away from what he was doing, and let his stepsister, Melody in the apartment.

"So, how is the setup going?" Melody asked.

"They are moving soooo slow." Miley said from her spot in the bedroom.

"Just sit there, and create a life." Michael called back at her.

"Okay. So, when does the party start?" Melody asked him.

"No idea. When it does, we aren't going to be here." Michael said.

"Okay then. Someone is in a bad mood." Melody said.

"Moving heavy crap all day would put you in a bad mood." David moaned from across the apartment. Soon enough, to David and Michael's surprise, Miley walked out of the bedroom, and stared at David and Oliver, who just finished moving the couch/pullout couch across the room.

"I made a decision, everything was fine the way it was, so just move it back." Miley said, heading back into the bedroom with Lilly and Alex.

David and Oliver stared in the direction of the way Miley just left in, at each other, and right at Michael.

"What?" Michael said innocently.

"I am never coming out here again." David said.

"Same here. Let's just move it back." Oliver sighed. David smiled, and soon enough, transfored into Rayzor, grabbed the couch with ease, and dumped it in the original spot. He then moved the tables that Michael moved with relative ease as well.

"Easy." Rayzor said with a smile.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Michael asked as he returned to normal.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here before these hens start cackling." David said.

* * *

Michael was driving as he, David, and Oliver decided to drive to a nearby arcade to hang out for a while, and let the girls have their fun. Baby showers are for women mostly. Not being sexist or anything, but really. What, or rather why would any guy hang out at a baby shower? That's the reason that they left, mostly. They wanted to head out, and go have some fun before heading back.

"So, Michael, what are you having?" Oliver asked him.

"No idea." Michael answered. "She wants to keep it a secret and wait for the birth."

"Man, Lilly is driving me crazy talking about how she wants to know whether or not it will be a boy or girl." Oliver said.

"Here here. Alex wants to know too. She thinks it is going to be a boy. So what are you going to do about it?" David asked him.

"No idea." Michael said. "I really want to know, but I am going to have to wait, and find out when the time comes."

"Uh-huh." David said in disbelief.

"What? You honestly do not believe me?" Michael said.

"You wanted me to read her mind, remember?" David stated, recalling their earlier conversation.

"A moment of desperation." Michael said in a honest tone.

"Not buying it." Oliver said.

Michael smiled at his friend, and he responded by smacking him in the back of the head.

* * *

Alex, Lilly, and Melody watched as Miley opened the last of her gifts, which happened to be a breast pump, she thanked her friends, and smiled as she stared at the various gifts that she had.

"So, how was your baby shower?" Alex asked Miley.

"It was fine." Miley said, rubbing a hand over her stomach where her child resided. "I know that I am going to be due in a short time, but I wonder if Michael and I are ready to be parents."

"Miley, I have known Michael for almost 10 years." Melody said. "I know for a fact that Michael will be a good father. You will be a good mother."

"You think so?" Miley asked them.

"Of course, we do." Lilly said.

"It won't be easy, but you will have help." Melody said.

"It takes a village to raise a child." Alex said.

"Where did you hear that?" Lilly asked her.

"I hear it all the time for some reason." Alex said, shrugging her shoulders.

"When the time comes, Michael and I will be ready." Miley said, looking down at her stomach, knowing that her child will be healthy, and unbeknownst to her, early...

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, as you probably read above, something big is going to happen, or not. Maybe...**


	3. Valentine's Day Surprise Part 1

**AN: This chapter might take a somewhat serious turn, but nothing really drastic. Well, just when things seem their calmest, the unexpected happens. Just what does that mean? Well, read and find out.**

**Chapter Three: Valentine's Day Surprise Part 1**

Michael used to love celebrating Valentine's Day with Miley, by doing some type of romantic gesture with flowers, some chocolate, or some candy that would make Miley and Michael love each other. One year, when things were tight, they bought a lot of Valentine's Day candy the day after the holiday, when it was 75% to 90% off, and binged ate it while watching movies. Michael loved to sit there, and remember those days when they did not have as many problems to deal with. Now, there is a problem, however. Michael and Miley were expecting their first child, and on this coming Valentine's Day, Michael and Miley were busy making sure that everything was ready for their child.

Another thing, as Valentine's Day approached, Michael had this feeling that there was something surprising was going to happen. If Michael knew that it was going to happen, would it be surprising at all? Michael had a million thoughts going through his head, and it didn't help that he was nervous as hell as well.

**...**...

"So, Michael. What do you think you are having?" David asked as he, Michael, Oliver, and Jackson who joined them at a certain point, were walking through the local mall.

"I have no idea." Michael said. "I just want the child to be healthy and happy, you know?"

"I get it." Jackson said, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, you have to have an idea." Oliver said. "A Boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." Michael said again. "I honestly have no idea what we are having."

"Having a child is gonna change how you are gonna live the rest of your life. You and Miley." David said.

"I know that, David." Michael said, getting kind of irritated at this constant barrage of sorts. "I am prepared and able to take care of a child. I also know that it won't be easy, especially with two parents."

"Here here." Jackson said in agreement. "I can tell you that my dad was driven nuts by Miley and me."

"At least you guys knew ONE of your parents. I was one when mine were killed. What I do know about them are mostly second hand knowledge from their friends." David said. "If I can offer a piece of advice, just be there for your kid."

"Yeah, he's right. Don't let things turn into the 'Maury' show." Jackson said.

"I won't you nitwit." Michael smiled. "I definately won't."

"Damn, is there an arcade or something around here?" David asked, glancing around at every store. They were mostly clothing stores, and specialty stores.

"We are acting like our girlfriends, you know? Dragging us around into every store. Right?" Oliver asked.

"Oh man right? Days and weekends busted because they have to go shopping." Jackson complained in agreement.

"The absolute kicker? When we are in the mall for hours and hours, and they buy only one thing." David said.

"I can totally see Miley sending me out to the mall, buying all kinds of stuff for the baby." Michael said, taking a look around at the various stores.

"Betting with house money here, I am willing to bet that you won't even use half of the stuff you are gonna get." David said.

"Most likely." Michael said, as he and his friends continue to look around the mall.

**...**...

As the days went on, Valentine's Day approached. On the day before Valentine's Day, while Michael was at work, and David and Alex were busy running around the city, Melody sat at the home with Miley, in case something was going to happen. Michael made sure that just in case something might happen, Miley was not alone and had someone at the home with her. That was only for peace of mind for Michael, but Miley told him, or tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but of course, this being Michael we are talking about, she literally had to have someone at the home with her.

Melody volunteered, and after a while, Alex came to the house while David was with Michael at his job and made sure Melody could handle things.

"I got this feeling." Melody told Alex, as they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What feeling?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know. It's like I got this feeling that something might happen today." Melody said.

"Like what?" Alex asked, then she got a look as if an idea popped in her head. "Wait, do you think that she might have the baby today?"

"With our luck, that might just happen." Melody said.

"Now you are just being paranoid." Alex said.

"The worse thing about being paranoid is being right about paranoid." Melody said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said." Alex said, confused.

"Coming from you, that is comforting." Melody said.

**...**...

Miley sat up on her bed, and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water as Melody and Alex were in the living room, talking and watching TV together. She walked to the cabinet, got a glass and fill it with water, and stood there as she drank it.

As Melody and Alex were talking, the two heard a splash, and looked over to where Miley was. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Miley? Did you spill something?" Melody asked her.

"No, my water broke." Miley said.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Alex asked them.

"She's going into labor." Melody said, then it dawned on her.

"GOOD GOD! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Melody screamed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Alex asked, starting to feel a little panicked.

"Get her to a hospital!" Melody said, running over to Miley, and helping her to the couch.

"Don't worry, I got it." Alex said, pulling out her wand.

"Wait, Alex, no!" Melody tried to say, but it was too late. Alex transported them away, and all they can hope for is that she sent them to the right place.

**...**...

Not sooner than a minute later, they landed, and it looked as though they were in a park some where, and as Melody helped Miley to a bench, Melody grabbed Alex brought her a few feet away.

"Alex, where in the hell are we?" Melody asked in a low voice.

"Looking around, I would say..." Alex trailed off.

"Where are we?" Melody said, tightening the grip on her arm.

"Central Park." Alex said.

"We are in New York!?"

**...**...

**AN: The finale is up next.**


	4. Valentine's Day Surprise Part 2

**AN: Well, if you think about it, there is good news and bad news. The good news? Miley went into labor, so everyone will know the gender of the baby soon enough. The bad news? Alex, meaning well, transported them to the hospital. This being Alex Russo, she messed it up, and sent them to New York City. What is going to happen? Here's the conclusion.**

**Chapter Four: Valentine's Day Surprise Part 2: Our Destiny**

Melody contemplated their situation at the moment. They were in New York City, that was obvious by the fact that they were in Central Park. Miley was now in labor, about to have her baby. That was bad. To make it worse, they had to get back to California so Miley could have her child there. Melody ran her hand through her hair, and looked over to Miley as she sat next to Alex, who was helping with her contractions.

"Okay, call William." Melody said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Alex asked her. "I could get us back to California. Quicker than it would take for William to get out here."

"Or, you can risk it, and end up dropping us in a completely different state." Melody said.

"Come on, when did that happen?" Alex asked her.

"Just now!" Melody all but screamed at her.

"Guys, I hate to interupt your argument, but I am in labor, you know!" Miley screamed.

"Okay. Fine." Alex said. She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed William's number. "William? It's Alex. Listen, we have a little problem here. Okay, while I was trying to poof us to the hospital, I accidently brought us to Central Park. Why are you laughing!? Look, just help us please? Thank you."

"He's gonna be here in a few minutes, and he can transport us back to California." Alex said.

"So, all we have to do is tell Michael about this." Melody said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Alex said.

The back of Alex's head was soon met with one of Miley's shoes to tell her that she was not amused with her trying to weasle out of this mess that they got them in.

* * *

David sat at a bench outside of the video game store that Michael worked in. David was there mainly because he did not want to hang around with Alex and the rest of the girls today. As he sat there, he got a feeling that something was wrong, and that meant only one thing, well, two. Miley is in labor, and with Alex out here, she did something dumb. David looked at his cellphone, and saw that it was Alex who was calling him.

"God, what did you do?" David asked.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What makes you think I did something? Even if something was wrong, what would make you think that I was responsible?" Alex asked him, immediately getting on the defensive.

"We have known each other our entire lives, so I would know when you are up to something. Besides, this is you we are talking about here." David said calmly.

"Okay, listen. Miley is in labor, so we are heading to the hospital now." Alex said.

"You aren't in California, are you?" David asked her. Alex took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"How did you know?" Alex asked, defeated.

"I know the New York City background noise from anything. Why are you guys out there?" David asked her.

"No time." Alex said quickly. "William is here, so tell Michael to meet us in the hospital."

"Fine." David said, hanging up. David took a deep breath, and walked inside to the counter to talk to his friend.

"Miley's in labor, so we have to go." David said in a calm voice.

Michael's eyes went wide, and looked over to Charles, who knew what was going on. Charles just motioned for him to go, and he left out with David.

"Okay, what hospital is Miley at?" Michael asked David.

"They aren't." David said. "The moment that Miley went into labor, she tried to use magic to poof them there quickly, but they ended up in New York."

Michael stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to look at his friend.

"I said the same thing." David said, before Michael could utter a single word.

* * *

"I can honestly imagine Michael literally cussing you under his breath, you know?" William said, looking around to make sure that it was clear to take them back.

"Look, this is not the time, just do this so we can get back before Miley drops her kid." Alex said, glancing back at Miley, who was standing near where they were, breathing more intensly.

"Alright, here we go." William said. With a wave of his hand, and with help of the Portkey that he brought with him, William managed to take Miley, Melody, and Alex back to California, easy enough.

* * *

Once things calmed down, so to speak, Miley managed to get to the hospital in time. Everyone that lived out there was at the hopsital. Mind you, this included Robby Ray, Jackson, and Charles. Melody, William, Alex, and Miley arrived earlier, and Miley was quickly brought into a hospital room, so she could give birth in a sterile enviroment. It was not long before David and Michael all but came flying into the hospital, and Michael went immediately up to the reception area. He got the information as to where Miley was, or rather what room she was in. Michael quickly changed into some scrubs, and went in to help his future wife give birth.

Now, came the wait for the friends and family.

* * *

As his friends and family waited outside, Michael, wearing the hospital scrubs, came outside, calmly pushing a little glass case. The everyone surrounded the little glass, staring at the sleeping child inside.

"Awww!" Melody said, staring at the baby inside.

"He's sooo cute!" Alex said.

"She's a girl." Michael corrected.

"Congrats, Mike." Charles said, giving his little brother a hug.

"Thanks. I have to get back in there to Miley." Michael said, heading back in to see his fiancee.

* * *

Miley was just opening her eyes when Michael came inside and took a seat right next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael asked her softly.

"I'll recover." Miley said softly. "How is she?"

"Beautiful." Michael said.

"I know, she came from us, after all." Miley said.

"We are gonna be good parents, after all." Michael said.

"I know we will." Miley said. Miley watched as Michael took their daughter in his arms, and began to talk baby talk to their daughter. Miley smiled at the sight, and slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: I wanted to post this final part on Valentine's Day, but I decided to post this early. So enjoy and be merry!**


End file.
